doubtacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Saori
'Saori '(named Machiko Shioyama center or Ame Kinoshita birth mother) is one of the 26 students of Doubt Academy 3: Alpha and one of the 30 students in Doubt Academy 3: Epsilon, possessing the title of Super High School Level Geiko. She is one of theSayuri Matsumoto16Kahori Abesurvivors of the Game of Mutual Killing and decides to stay behind in Arcadia for 3 months. Appearance Saori is an eighteen year old girl who is 165 cm tall and weighs 49 kg. She has black hair (although it has a purplish twinge as said by her player.) and wears it in a style of a bunny. She wears a purple and pink kimono that has the design of cherry blossoms. Personality She is very kind-hearted and friendly to all of the students of Gaia. She is however stubborn. She does however tell everyone to not lose hope and she trusts everyone. She is very graceful in movement because of her training. Description Deemed as Japan's most precious jewels, Saori is a walking masterpiece; a country-wide sweetheart that represents tradition, art and culture. While she's known as an icon for geishas across the world and it's encouraged to see her perform at least on in a lifetime, it's impossible to hire her for an event unless it's government or large company related. She entertains strictly for business parties, and will sometimes work as a greeter when a person of power visits Japan. A handful of rumors accuse her kindness to be an act for the press and her job, buy if you were to meet Saori outside her work you would know how baseless they were. Sometimes she can come off a bit naive- fretting over the little things and believing in the stupidest of lies- but she will treat you with as much respect and kindness as she can, regardless of how you may treat her or what you have done in the past. Skills Living Flower To be a geiko, one must be a living, breathing work of art. And as such, Saori has the talents to be so. She's skilled in traditional dance, playing the shaimisen, tea ceremony, conversation and entertainment. While she is not at a Super High School Level in any of them, together they add up to be the Super High School Level Geiko. A white-faced, red-lipped mask A geiko's job is to entertain her clients, and that requires her to act in a way that they are to be charmed. While she is usually fine in acting in one certain number, she is able to adjust her persona depending on what her patron is more interested in. Relations 'Yuuto Ikeda- '''He called her (along with the class) a villain and a fool (despite of this, she voted for herself) during the 1st trial. During the 10th trial, Yuuto (Monobear Backup) also called her a bitch for opening the cupola. '''Kosuke Aozora '- The two share a close bond during their time in Gaia and Arcadia. During the event where the survivors have to choose whether to stay or leave Arcadia, he was concerned for her safety in health and decided to stay with her. 'Shay Yasui '- He is one of her two dearest friends and even chose to stay with him in reviving their classmate after the killing game 'Kaoru Kitayama -' He is one of her two dearest friends, that he calls her Bunny-chan and when he died, Saori very much lost hope. During the final trial, she was carrying an egg doll in her sprites as it reminded her of him 'Naori Haribara '- They are very acquainted with each other as evident in the class trials (providing evidence and backing up each other's statements) 'Eva Valencia '- Eva harbored resentment towards her due to her being resposible for the execution of Dante Trivia *As revealed by her moderator, Saori has cystic fibrosis, a respiratory life-threateing disease which became more lethal due to the dirty conditions of Gaia. It was then in full swing when she caught the despair disease. Becuase of this, one of her lungs got infected and she has to use an air tank in order for her to breathe properly. *In the 10th trial, she is holding Kaoru's egg plushtoy which contained a grenade. This is due to the fact that her trust in everyone plummeted after Kaoru's death in Chapter 9. *She is the only character to have 2 pseudonyms. When she was born, her real name was Ame Kinoshita. After she was abandoned by her father, she was then taken to an okiya. Due to not having records of her true name, she was renamed to be Machicko Shioyama. She then was made a maiko and was renamed to be Saori. * As claimed by Yasuda, she is possibly one of students he actually liked. Category:Characters Category:Doubt Academy 3: Alpha Category:Survivors Category:Female Students